In the sympathetic nervous system cascade, adenosine triphosphate (ATP) is converted by action of a catecholamine, such as epinephrine, to cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) which is then converted to 5'-adenosine monophosphate (5'-AMP) by the action of the enzyme phosphodiesterase (PDE). This cascade results in physiological responses to environmental stresses, the so-called adrenergic effects.
PDE inhibitors include papaverine and the xanthines such as theophylline and caffeine. PDE inhibitors are used in cosmetics as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,213. Theophylline as well as other PDE inhibitors are used as a bronchodilator for relief of the symptoms of asthma.
Glaucoma is an ocular disorder most often characterized by increased intraocular pressure which, over time, may cause impaired vision or blindness. Treatments include topical agents such as pilocarpine (a cholinomimetic drug); timolol maleate (a .beta.-adrenergic receptor blocking agent); epinephrine (an .alpha.- and .beta.-adrenergic receptor agonist); dipivefrin (a prodrug of epinephrine) and demecarium bromide (a cholineesterase inhibitor).
Systemic agents used to treat glaucoma include carbonic anhydrase inhibitors such as acetazolamide.
An object of the present invention is an effective treatment for glaucoma by providing an agent which lowers intraocular pressure.